


The Online Life of Haikyuu!!

by HA_I_KYU_U



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HA_I_KYU_U/pseuds/HA_I_KYU_U
Summary: Give them a social media account and you get this. :)Presenting to you, The Online Life of Haikyuu!!.





	

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kageyama.

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kageyama!

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kageyama!!

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

KAGEYAMA!!!

 

What.

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Why didn’t you reply me :(

 

I was doing my homework, you dumbass.

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Hmph, I’m not a dumbass. Anyway, I’ve something to tell you.

 

What is it?

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kenma is going to a movie with Kuroo-san.

 

So?

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

He is inviting us to along with Bokuto and Akaashi-san.

 

So Kozume, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi is going for a movie.

And we have been invited to come along.

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Yes!!

 

What movie are we watching?

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

I don’t know but we are going, are we not?

Kageyama!!

 

Must we go?

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

PLEASE!!!

 

Yeah fine sure whatever.

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Tomorrow, 9am.

 

Okay.

 

-5 minutes later-

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Uh Kageyama?

Did you seriously texted me when we are sitting together side by side?

 

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? YOU STARTED THE CONVERSATION!

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Oh right, sorry. Can we talk face to face?

 

~Kageyama puts the phone down and glares at Hinata.~

 

Kageyama: Yes.

Hinata: ~grins~ Throw me a toss, Kageyama!

Kageyama: Sure.

 


End file.
